


End 和谐篇-1

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski





	End 和谐篇-1

金博洋觉得自己结了个假婚。

除了无名指上套了个和某人一样的素圈，填写个人信息的时候婚姻状况从填单身变成已婚，其他似乎没有什么变化。

金博洋一边这么想着一边打开微博等社交软件，挨个打开个人信息界面，强迫症似的把婚姻状况全部改成了已婚，然后盯着手上的铂金素圈发呆。

“你有毒吧？”隋文静的大嗓门从远处就能听见，随即她就炮弹一样冲了过来狠狠地拍着金博洋的后背。

“每天除了训练就是看戒指发呆，你是每天痴痴等丈夫回家的家庭主妇吗？”隋文静一脸恨铁不成钢的模样，手上力大得恨不得把金天天同学拍醒。

不不不，我还做饭呢，金博洋翻了个白眼，撇撇嘴。

“我还是第一次看见有人能把新婚燕尔硬生生过成老夫老妻七年之痒模式的。”看着金博洋“颓废”的模样，隋文静叹了口气说道，一边同情地撸了两把她老铁的毛，以示安慰。

其实真的不怪我啊，金博洋郁闷地想到和自己生活高度重合、沉迷训练并学业繁重的学霸男友，心里抹了一把辛酸泪。

但是最重要的原因，金博洋心里很明白，就是他们在一起得太顺利了。

从公开告白之后，他就一直怀着忐忑的心情……

却震惊地发现素来被称为保守的中国冰协恨不得尽快把自己嫁出去来骗一个上门女婿回来为教练组添砖加瓦。

本以为和父母出柜会是一个头疼的问题，毕竟中国传统观念深入人心，金博洋甚至都做好了被他爸削一顿的准备，然后……就没有然后了。

当他心惊胆颤地回到家，却发现他开明的父母正喜气洋洋地商量着去报个日语班好和亲家仔细交流婚礼筹办的相关事宜，因为这些时髦的老头老太太们已经通过line和翻译软件简单的交流过了。

更别提cp粉的喜闻乐见，唯粉虽然怨念了一阵但是最终还是以“当然选择原谅他啊”的态度接受了老公们在一起的事实……

于是本来已经做好了八年抗战的打算的金博洋，还没恋爱就骗进了婚姻的坟墓。

就好像世界所有的人都被羽生结弦收买了一样，想到这儿，金博洋打了个冷颤，这也不是不可能，毕竟羽生结弦从来不做自己没有把握的事儿。

这就直接导致了金博洋对这段关系非常没有实感，结婚好像也没啥难的？

所以我表白之前究竟戏精个什么劲儿？！

这样的一脸懵逼的心情，以至于这个婚结得金博洋精神恍惚。

大家好，我是金博洋，这是我爱人羽生结弦，我们俩结婚了，但是仍住在在蟋蟀俱乐部两个不同的宿舍，我们训练的时候还是互相谁也不搭理谁……

金博洋的日常迷茫：我结婚了没，看看戒指，哦，我结婚了。

不过我会天天做饭送给我那嗷嗷待哺的日常沉迷学习的爱人，让他不要因为艰难的大学毕业之旅而枯萎。想到最近被期中考试支配的早稻田大学学霸，金博洋一脸扭曲。

“所以你们有性生活嘛？”隋文静看着面部表情狰狞金博洋。

“？！！”金博洋一脸不可置信地看着他突然黄暴的老铁，“你这突然飙车，我有点儿猝不及防。”

“大爷，求求你们考虑一下我们年轻人的想法吧，适当提提车速吧，你们俩老头式恋爱剧情让我有点儿腻歪。”隋文静摊手，“任何几年之痒都可以通过操一顿来解决，如果不行，那就两顿。”

隋文静走了，留下了一个潇洒的背影和目瞪狗呆伸着尔康手的金博洋，等一下，老铁你是不是误会了什么？


End file.
